Soundtracks
by canny-bairn
Summary: Music inspired One-shots, mostly JJ/Hotch, with a few other pairings added in.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to the songs or Criminal Minds!**

**So I've seen a few of these music shuffle challenge things and I thought I'd give it a try, I wrote these a while ago and didn't post them, because I wasn't so sure about them, but I'm deleting things off my laptop, so I thought what the hell. There'll be different pairings but the majority will be JJ/Hotch. Let me know what you think and if you like I might attempt some more! **

_**...**_

_**You've got the Dirtee Love by Florence and the Machine & Dizzee Rascal (JJ/Hotch)**_

'_Who cares who dares to make a change'_

JJ looked out of the window at the drizzle softly hitting the window. Jack was at Jessica's for the afternoon and it was Will's weekend with Henry, so JJ and Hotch had taken hold of the small opportunity of tie alone together. They had breakfast in bed and while Hotch dealt with a disruptive Strauss on the phone, JJ tied up the kitchen, trying her best not to listen to the strained conversation Hotch was having over the phone on the couch in her living room. Memorised by a falling leaf on the garden, the blonde didn't realise the talking had stopped and the profiler's arms had wrapped around her waist. "Why don't you stop drying the dishes and we get a little bit more comfortable, Agent Jareau?"

"Agent Hotchner, you have one hell of a dirty mind" JJ chuckled as he pressed into her back, trapping her between his body and the kitchen counter, while he kissed her neck and kept the facing the window.

Groaning into her ear, Hotch's hands wandered underneath her thin light blue jumper. "You have no idea"

"Well maybe you should just show me?" JJ's voice lowered huskily, her eyes closing as his hands continued to explore. Turning her around, the petite woman placed her hands on his chest, giggling as he muttered into a kiss. "Gladly"

...

_**Forget you by Cee-Lo Green – (JJ/Will) (JJ/Hotch)**_

'_I see you driving 'round town, with the girl I love and I'm like F*K you! Oo oo ooo'_

He watched as the sleazy southern man put his arm around his colleague's shoulder, whispering something funny into her ear causing the sweet sound of her throaty chuckle to escape her moist pink lips. The bar was buzzing with noisy occupants, his team included, all ignorant to his true feelings towards the blonde liaison, JJ however knew something was wrong, he thought, after the several concerned glances she had been throwing him since he'd arrived. Tightening his grip around the small glass, Hotch downed the last few sips of the matured scotch and stood, not wanting to watch as the detective greedily held on to his JJ, jealously guarding her from the onslaught of tender looks the unit chief had been sending her.

He ordered another round of drinks for the table and rested his hand on the cool bar top, calming his inappropriate rage. Feeing a hand on his shoulder, the profiler turned to face the Louisiana native. "Need a hand?"

Shaking his head, Hotch turned back to face the bartender but still in earshot of Will's muttering, "Fine, be that way, man."

Scoffing, the profiler turned and almost unwillingly raised his clenched fist. Immediately, Will fell at the unprecedented force and skidded on the shiny wooden floor. Hearing gasps, Hotch tensed and looked around the still, and suddenly quiet bar avoiding the gazes of his inevitably confused colleagues.

_..._

_**Silvia by Miike Snow (JJ)**_

"_And you tell yourself, you won't let them touch. Did I say too much? Did I say enough?'_

JJ placed the small bouquet of lilies on the gravestone, allowing her hand to linger on the cold grey stone. Stepping back, the blonde stared at the familiar name etched in gold, boldly stated above two dates. Evidence of a life cut far too short. Sighing, she lifted her finger to wipe away an escaped tear, fearful if the floodgates open now she wouldn't be able to control the wave of emotions that would surely follow.

"We all miss you" JJ whispered and wrapped her hands around her body tightly, guarding herself from the sharp autumnal wind that whistled through the cemetery, blowing fallen golden leaves majestically into the air. The Pennsylvanian watched the swirling ballet motion of the crisp oak leaves before lowering her eyes back down to the heart shaped stone. "I love you, Sis"

...

_**Smokers outside the hospital doors by Editors (Slight Morgan/Prentiss)**_

"_We've all been changed from what we were. Our broken parts left smashed off the floor."_

Morgan strode out of the automatic doors to the hospital courtyard, looking for his brunette colleague. Seeing her eyes were closed while she leaned against the wall, he wasn't surprised that the profiler jumped as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Prentiss, Hotch wants us to go and pick up the parents"

"What?" Her eyes opened widely in shock at being disturbed. Stubbing out the cigarette in her hand on the bin, Prentiss shook her head guiltily as though she was a teenager that had just been caught lighting up in her room, by a parent.

Watching his friend's distant expression as she straightened herself, Morgan chuckled as she blew some ash off of her black jumper. "I didn't know you smoke"

"I gave it up years ago but after today" Prentiss shrugged, not bothering to hide her obvious sadness as they walked away from the hospital towards their rented SUV.

Rossi and Reid had taken the UNSUB back to the police station while the rest of the team accompanied their victims to the hospital. After seeing the small room the young survivor's had been kept in, he could understand the brunette's discomfort but was slightly unnerved by her lack of compartmentalising. "They're going to be fine, they'll have some emotional scarring"

"Well if that's all" Prentiss rolled her eyes sarcastically as they both climbed into the car, Morgan taking the wheel.

Placing his hand on her arm, Morgan turned his head sympathetically before switching on the engine. "Emily, I know this case has been tough"

"They're fifteen. Just kids Derek. They were treated like slaves for six months by that pathetic excuse of a man" The female profiler scoffed in ridicule at the thought of their UNSUB.

"I know and he's going to jail"

"Sometimes I just can't understand..." Prentiss's shook her head in frustration, as a distraction her hands adjusted the contents of her coat pocket, her lighter fell to the floor with a thud.

Morgan smiled widely, "Ya know those things will kill you, right?"

"Yeah" Prentiss smiled back sadly, her head falling to the head rest as the vehicle began to move towards the exit.

...

**Sweet Disposition by Temper Trap (JJ/Hotch)**

"_Sweet disposition. Never too soon. Oh reckless abandon. Like no one's watching you."_

It was the last case that had brought him to his senses. He missed her. Denial wasn't working anymore. He tried to be happy for her. He'd justify her absence as a promotion. She was going on to better things. She was going to lead a normal life with her family. She was going to become a stronger person for it. But her phone call had changed things.

She was just checking in, to make sure they were all okay. She was caretaking, as always.

She was putting their emotions before hers, as always.

The sound of her voice had cheered him up, as always.

The call had lasted over an hour. He told her about the case. He told her about how the team seemed different, and not in a good way. She would never accept his compliments. She would never realise how essential she was to the team. He often forgot how necessary she actually was because she just got on with things, working quietly in the background, not insisting on having the spotlight on her, she was always just happy to be there. But now she wasn't there and he realised just how important she was. Not just at work, but in his life.

So now he sat outside her house, attempting to work up the courage to get out of the silver sedan and knock on her door. He knew she'd smile and usher him in out of the cold. They'd make small talk about their son's and about her new position in the Pentagon. All he had to do was knock on the door. But fear swept over him.

It wasn't his place to be here.

It wasn't his place to open his heart to her and hope she'd choose him.

It wasn't his place to interrupt her life.

His feet and hands appeared to have a mind of its own though, because he somehow made it up the few steps to the brown door and he was softly knocking, hoping he wouldn't disturb the probably sleeping infant. Holding his breath, he suddenly became aware of his hands hanging at his sides heavily. He couldn't decide what to do with them. But as he awkwardly shoved them into his coat pocket, he froze at the sight of blue eyes quizzically staring at him. Forgetting all he planned on saying, he was once again betrayed by his mind as his mouth opened.

"I miss you"


End file.
